Die Zeit mit dir
by Magic Morgana
Summary: James Potter ist ein erfolgreicher Modefotograf, der in seiner Freizeit gerne Landschaften fotografiert. Eines Tages fährt er nach Irland und trifft an einem See eine wundervolle Frau, die er aber nach ein paar Tagen wieder verlassen muss.
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Die Zeit mit dir

**Autor: **Magic Morgana

**Altersbeschränkung: **14

**Inhaltsangabe:** James Potter ist ein erfolgreicher Modefotograf, der in seiner Freizeit gerne Landschaften fotografiert. Eines Tages fährt er nach Irland und trifft an einem See eine wundervolle Frau, die er aber nach ein paar Tagen wieder verlassen muss.

Er hatte die Liebe gefunden und die Frau, mit der er alt werden konnte! Sie war unglücklich verheiratet und hatte zwei Kinder, die sie nicht im Stich lassen wollte. Beide wussten, dass sie nur eine kurze Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört, bis auf das was euch gänzlich unbekannt ist, nichts!

**Hinweis:** In dieser FF gibt es keine Zauberei, sondern nur den Zauber der Liebe!

**Kapitelübersicht**

Prolog

James Potter

Lily Evans

Das Haus am See

Frei Atmen

Asche

Ein Brief von Lily

Epilog

* * *

**Prolog**

Ich weiß noch genau wie das Wetter an diesem Tag war, was ich gegessen und was ich an hatte, als mich Jonathan und Cathleen Evans anriefen. Über ein Jahr ist es nun her!

Sie hatten wir erzählt, dass sie schon einige Artikel und kleinere Lektüren von mir gelesen hatten und sie meine Art, wie ich meine Gedanken in Worte fasste, so fasziniert hatte, dass sie sich keine bessere Person vorstellen konnten, die ein Buch über ihre Mutter schreiben konnte.

Wieso sollte ich ein Buch über eine mir unbekannte Frau schreiben? Was war daran so besonders?

Ich wollte bereits den Hörer beiseite legen, als sie mich baten ihnen doch nur zuzuhören. Heute weiß ich nicht mehr, wieso ich mich dann doch dazu entschloss mich mit ihnen zu treffen, aber es war auf alle Fälle die Zeit wert, die ich damit verbrachte ihnen zu zuhören.

Wir trafen uns in einem kleinen Straßencafé in Londons Innenstadt, wo sie mir Briefe und einige andere Unterlagen vorlegten, aber von mir verlangten, wenn ich nicht daran interessiert bin, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und die Geschichte einfach zu vergessen.

Ich bestellte einen Cappuccino und hörte den Beiden zu, als sie mir die Geschichte von einer unglaublichen Liebe erzählten. Mit der Zeit begann ich Fragen zu stellen, wollte es genauer wissen. Ich wurde auf die Tagebücher ihrer Mutter und auf den Umschlag mit den Briefen, die sie von _ihm_ bekam, zu lesen und mir so ein eigenes Bild machen konnte.

Die Kinder sagten mir, dass sie sich schrecklich fühlten, dass ihr Mutter für ihr Glück ihr Leben aufgegeben hatte und sie wollten, dass sie wieder so glücklich war, als in diesem einem Monat, dass sie mit _ihm _verbracht hatte.

Eine Woche später traf ich mich wieder mit Jonathan und Cathleen. Sie erzählten mir alles, was sie über ihre Mutter wussten, vom Geburtstag bis zu ihrer Arbeit, ihren Hobbies und der Zeit, diesen kurzen Monat, indem sie die glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens hatte. Jedem war zwar aufgefallen, dass sie sich anders verhielt, doch niemand kannte den Grund.

Ich hatte alle Briefe und Unterlagen in Rekordtempo durchgelesen. Es war berührend! Eine Geschichte, die eigentlich nie ein Ende gefunden hat. Eine Geschichte, die wieder neue aufleben muss und nun starte ich meinen Versuch und schreibe ihre Geschichte nieder! Dem Wunsch der Kinder gemäß, die ihre Mutter in dieser Zeit verloren hatten, weil sie ihren Vater unglücklich gemacht hatte. Ein Versuch sich für die gestohlene Zeit zu entschuldigen und die Vorwürfe, die sie ihr gemacht hatten, dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater unglücklich gemacht hatte!

Diese Geschichte beschreibt das Leben zweier Personen, die sich geliebt haben, sich aber für das Wohl anderer nicht für einander entschieden. Sie hatten eingesehen, dass sie ein kurze Zeit miteinander hatten, diese Zeit wunderschön war, aber nicht wieder passieren würde.

Er kehrte in sein stressiges Leben zurück und sie wurde wieder Hausfrau und Mutter. Zwei Welten, zwei Menschen, zwei Liebende, die sich einst miteinander verschmolzen, sich halt gegeben haben, doch nicht egoistisch sein wollten. Doch alleine die Formulierungen zeigen, dass diese Liebe nie erloschen ist, sondern nur auf Warteflamme steht, bis sie wieder neue entfacht wird.

„Unsere Mutter hat für uns ihre große Liebe aufgegeben, weil wir ihr Vorwürfe machten unseren Vater unglücklich zu machen, ihn zum Alkoholiker gemacht zu haben", sagte Jonathan. „Erst als wir diese Briefe und anderen Schriften zufällig gefunden hatten und lasen, verstanden wir, dass sie unser Glück über das ihre stellte."

„Sie war bei unserem Vater immer unglücklich, doch uns zu Liebe blieb sie und gab ihr einziges Glück für uns auf", fuhr Cathleen fort. „Wir dachten immer, dass sie egoistisch sei, nur an sich selbst dachte und ihr andere Menschen nichts wert waren, solange sie das bekam was sie wollte. Nun verstehen wir, dass nicht sie, sondern wir egoistisch waren."

Indem mir die Kinder von Lily Evans alles über ihr Leben und ihre Liebe, James Potter, erzählt hatten, versuchten sie die Beiden, die sich aus den Augen verloren hatten, aber vermutlich nicht aus dem Sinn, wieder zueinander finden zu lassen.

Mit diesem Buch und ihrer Geschichte wollen sie zeigen, dass die Liebe nie erloschen ist. Cathleen und Jonathan einsehen, dass ihre Mutter einen Anker braucht und zu leben beginnen soll. Das Leben, das sie aufgegeben hatte! Den Himmel und das Glück auf Erden, für einen Alkoholiker, der sie schlug und ihr alles vorwarf!

Ihre Schuld, dass er Alkoholiker war! Ihre Schuld, dass ihre Ehe nicht funktionierte! Ihre Schuld, dass er ihr Leben ruiniert hatte!

Lily Evans ist nun 42 und hat, nach der Meinung ihrer Kinder, nun endlich Leben verdient und soll sich ihrem Glück widmen. Cathleen und Jonathan wollen, dass sie glücklich wird, auch wenn sie ihre Mutter nun zu ihrem Glück zwingen müssen!

Gefühle, die über eine so lange Zeit aufrecht geblieben sind, dürfen nicht unterdrückt werden.

Die Geschichte von Lily Evans und James Potter! So wahr, traurig, schön – eine Mischung aus Gefühlen, die einfach erzählt werden muss!

„Es gibt Liebe da draußen. Wenn du nur still und offen genug bist sie zu hören, sie ist da draußen!"

Sucht die Liebe, sucht euch und findet das Glück, dass ihr euch verdient habt!


	2. 1 James Potter

**1. James Potter**

„Danke, das war's für heute", schrie ein Mann mittleren Alters, dessen Frisur so aussah, als wäre er gerade eben erst aufgestanden.

Es gab viel Arbeit. Die neue Winterkollektion von Peterson war gerade in Produktion gegangen und musste unter die Menschen gebracht werden. Die Models dünn und teils auch zu knochig, wurden für die Fotos abgelichtet.

James Potter bestritt nicht einmal, dass die Models ihm gefielen, aber sie hatten nicht das was er an einer Frau schätzte. Sie sollte nicht zu dick, aber auch nicht zu dünn sein, als dass man Angst haben müsste, sie bricht auseinander, wenn man sie einmal zu grob berührt.

Er fotografierte gerne, doch hatte er sich nie für Modefotografie interessiert. Seine heimliche Leidenschaft waren die Landschaften, die man so belassen hatte, wie die Natur war. Die Schönheit der Gegenden konnte man nicht mit einem Menschen vergleichen, den man schön schminken und retuschieren konnte.

Die Natur unterzog sich keiner Schönheitsoperation – sie war einfach natürlich. Natürlichkeit war was James an Frauen schätzte und was bei Models fehlte.

Seine Traumfrau hatte kein gekünsteltes Lächeln, keine Schichten im Gesicht und keine Operationen, nur weil eine kleine Falte zu sehen war.

James nahm seine Kamera und brachte die Fotos zu seinem Assistenten, der den Fotos das gewisse Etwas lieferte.

„Ich bin für die nächsten zwei Monate nicht zu erreichen", sagte James. „Ich muss hier raus und brauche mal Zeit für mich!"

Es war wieder Zeit, dass er sich den Schönheiten der Natur widmete, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatte und die immer da waren, egal zu welcher Tageszeit, und gut aussahen.

Viel zu lange hatte er schon in der Stadt verbracht. Zu lange war er schon nicht mehr in der Natur gewesen. Er brauchte ein paar Monate Auszeit für sich selbst und entschloss nach Irland zu fahren und dort das Land kennen zu lernen und auf einer persönlichen Fotostrecke festzuhalten.

Seine Landschaftsbilder waren traumhaft. Sie spiegelten Stille, Ruhe, Frieden, Wohlbefinden und Heiterkeit wider, aber auch Trauer, Einsamkeit und die Suche nach Liebe. Diese Bilder waren nur für ihn selbst und für keinen anderen Menschen zugänglich.

„Schon klar", meinte Michael und grinste seinen Chef an. „Ab in die Wildnis und über Stock und über Stein!"

„Genau", antwortete James. „Ich fahr gleich morgen in aller Frühe weg und nein, ich sag dir nicht wohin ich fahre!"

Es war draußen noch dunkel, als er seinen Wecker abdrückte. Ein paar Minuten lag er noch wach im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Die Hände hatte er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und dachte über sein Leben nach.

Er war ein erfolgreicher Fotograf, der jedes dieser Models kriegen konnte, wenn er wollte. Doch es war noch nie eine dabei, bei der er hatte sagen können, dass er sie heiraten und Kinder mit ihr haben konnte, geschweige denn mit ihr alt zu werden.

Für ein zwei Nächte war immer etwas dabei, aber Gefühle waren nie mit im Spiel.

Er seufzte schwer und stand schließlich doch auf und sah das Mondlicht, dass die Wiese vor seinem Haus anstrahlte und die nasse Wiese glitzern ließ.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem leichten Frühstück, schulterte er seinen Rucksack, den er am Vortag noch gepackt hatte und trat in dem Moment aus dem Haus, als die Morgensonne die ersten Strahlen zeigte.

Ein Taxi wartete bereits vor seiner Tür und brachte ihn zum Flughafen.

Als er in Dublin gelandet war, durchlief er die gesamte Flughafenprozedur und kaufte sich in dem Supermarkt ein paar Lebensmittel für die nächsten paar Tage.

Sehnsüchtig blickte er in die Ferne zu den Bergen, die in einem leichten Nebelschleier verdeckt waren.

Mit tiefen Atemzügen ging er durch den Wald und sog die Luft der Freiheit ein. Es war eindeutig eine bessere Luft als in der Stadt. Seine Stadtwohnung hatte er schon längst aufgegeben und war aufs Land gezogen. Es war eine schöne Gegend, bis auch andere Menschen auf den Gedanken kamen, dass ein Haus dort perfekt passen würde.

Plötzlich schossen Häuser wie Pilze aus dem Boden und hatten die weiten Felder und die Wälder zu einer bepflasterten Siedlung werden lassen.

Nach ein paar Stunden Wanderung und auf- und abbauen des Stativs, kam er auf eine Waldstraße. Er konnte am Ende Wasser, vermutlich ein kleiner Teich, sehen. Eine kleine Hütte stand dort und beschloss deshalb, diese kleine Idylle einzufangen.

Als er am Steg stand, sprach ihn eine Frau an.

Sie war wunderschön oder könnte es wieder sein. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen wirkten stumpf und die roten Haare, die früher mal glänzend und in Wellen ihren Rücken hinunter fielen, waren glanzlos.

Doch was ihm als erstes an ihr aufgefallen war und ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgte, waren diese unglaublichen Augen.


	3. 2 Lily Evans

**2. Lily Evans**

Lily Evans stand in der Küche, eine weiße Kochschürze hatte sie über ihren Anzug geworfen. Es kamen wieder Gäste und ihr Mann stand schon aufgeregt im Wohnzimmer.

Sie hatte ihn einmal geliebt, doch seit er Oberarzt geworden war, hatte er viel Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht und sie hatte ihn nur selten gesehen. Ihre beiden Kinder liebten ihren Vater abgöttisch, da er ihnen auch viele teure Geschenke machte und so die Zeit, die er nicht bei ihnen war, gut machte.

Thomas Evans war Oberarzt im örtlichen Krankenhaus und war bereits in seinen besten Jahren. Er hatte sich geändert und sie hatten sich in ihrer Ehe einfach auseinander gelebt. Wären die Kinder nicht gewesen oder wären sie schon ältern, dann hätten sie den Schritt gewagt sich zu trennen.

Es war nicht das Problem, dass sie sich immer stritten, aber die Liebe war einfach nicht mehr da. Sie stritten sich zwar, aber in jeder Beziehung gab es Differenzen.

Ihre roten Haare hatte sie zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt und schmeckte gerade die Zwiebelsuppe ab, die sie gekocht hatte.

„Passt", sagte sie zu sich selbst und deckte den Topf mit dem Deckel zu und stellte ihn auf eine kleinere Platte.

Ein Auto fuhr die schottrige Straße hoch und blieb vor dem Haus stehen. Lilys Gedanken schweiften, so wie in letzter Zeit, zu einer Tour durch die Berge ab. Doch ihre Kinder und ihren Mann konnte sie dazu nicht überreden, da diese es mehr in die Stadt zog und sie nur aus dem Zweck der Ruhe beim Schlafen, in dieser Gegend lebten.

Am Liebsten würde Lily einfach in die Natur hinaus gehen und einmal Zeit für sich haben. Seit die Kinder da waren, war sie einfach nur diejenige, die alles machte und für die Arbeit kein Danke hörte. Es war doch völlig normal, dass die Mutter sich um alles kümmerte. Wollte sie dann einen Ausflug machen hatte plötzlich niemand Zeit oder es war ein Geburtstag oder sonstiges, aber wenn sie vorschlug alleine zu gehen, dann Stritt sie sich mit Thomas.

„Was denken denn die Leute, wenn du alleine durch den Wald gehst?"

„In welcher Zeit lebst du?", fragte sie ihn dann immer wieder. „Ihr sperrt mich hier beinahe ein. Ich kann nicht mehr frei atmen. Ich habe keine Zeit für mich und die hätte ich, wenn ich mal nur für ein zwei Tage durch die Natur gehe. Ich respektiere eure Wünsche, also respektiert und erfüllt auch einmal meine!"

Nach so einem Streit verschwand Thomas immer lautstark und fuhr runter in die Stadt, wo er sich in seinen Lieblingspup setzte und ein paar Bier über den Durst trank. Irgendwann ein paar Stunden später kehrte er nach Hause zurück und Lily wurde übel, als sie seine Fahne bemerkte, als er sich zu ihr ins Bett legte.

Wie immer wurde er am nächsten Tag wütend und warf seiner Frau vor, ihn zum Alkohol zu drängen. Meist folgte darauf eine Ohrfeige und Lily verbiss sich die Tränen. Sie hatte ihm immer wieder verziehen, wenn ihm einmal die Hand ausgerutscht war.

Wären die Kinder nicht gewesen, hätte sie sich gewehrt und wäre sofort aus der Türe gestürmt und hätte alles zurück gelassen. Am Liebsten wäre sie geflüchtet. Weit weg von allem. Sie wollte einfach einmal wieder ein Leben führen und sich nicht immer an ihre Kinder und ihren Mann richten müssen.

Lily schreckte hoch, als ihr Sohn sie anstupste. „Die Gäste sind da!"

„Danke", antwortete sie und schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, welches nicht ihre wahren Gefühle widerspiegelte. Sie ging lächelnd in das Wohnzimmer und begrüßte ihre heutigen Gäste wie immer mit dem Verhalten einer glücklichen Frau, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr so fühlte.

Als sie Thomas vor siebzehn Jahren kennen lernte, war er alles was sie von einem Mann wollte. Liebevoll, er trug sie auf Händen, war intelligent und er brachte sie zum Lachen. Sie hätte sich niemand besseren vorstellen können und in den ersten Jahren ihrer Ehe lief auch alles, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, perfekt.

Eines Tages im Herbst beschloss sie für ein paar Stunden an den kleinen See zu gehen, wo sie eine Hütte gebaut hatten, um zur Not auch dort übernachten zu können, wenn ihnen der Luxus zuviel wurde. Es war nur eine bescheidene Holzhütte, aber sie passte einfach perfekt in diese Landschaft.

An diesem Tag ging sie langsam und genüsslich den Weg, sog jedes Bild das sie sah in sich und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte den leichten Wind auf ihrer Haut und die frische Luft, die durch ihre Lungen strömte.

Als sie aber auf den kleinen See blickte, bemerkte sie, dass jemand auf dem Steg stand. Zuerst dachte sie, dass es vielleicht Thomas sein könnte, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf sie bald, da er schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war.

Diese Hütte nutzte eigentlich nur noch Lily, wenn sie ein Unwetter abwartete, aber übernachtet hatte sie hier schon lange nicht mehr und sie bezweifelte auch, dass ihre Familie noch wusste, wo der kleine See war, den sie früher so gerne gemeinsam besucht hatten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", rief sie und der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Haare sahen aus, als wäre er erst aus dem Bett aufgestanden. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen strahlten Freiheit aus und hielt eine Kamera in der Hand.


End file.
